


Kdyby se nezajímal

by NadhernaSmrt



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadhernaSmrt/pseuds/NadhernaSmrt
Summary: Paulie je na tom čím dál hůře. Přál by si potlačit své pocity, ale je to pro něj příliš složité. Jeho problémem je jeho dobrý přítel a kolega, Sam. Paulie si to z prvopočátku nechtěl přiznat, ale věděl, že ho k tmavovláskovi něco přitahuje, trápí ho ovšem otázka, zda to i on cítí takto.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Paulie/Sam, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo, Sam/Paulie
Kudos: 9





	Kdyby se nezajímal

Kapky deště bubnovaly do mých oken, zatímco jsem popíjel už několikátou sklenku alkoholu. Byla to má klasická metoda na odreagování po tvrdé práci u Salieriho. Nejsem nijak zničený, jen a pouze chci zapomenout na své pocity. Vždy jsem to měl těžké, ať jsem dělal cokoliv, můj život nebyl pohádkou a všichni kolem to věděli, včetně mě. O svých pocitech jsem se však v posledních měsících svěřoval Tommymu, neboť jsem věděl, že je to kámoš, že mě takzvaně podrží nad hladinou. Mým problémem byl Sam. Můj tvrdohlavý kolega, kámoš, jednoduše někdo, na kom mi záleží. Přesto mi ale ubližuje, ať už tím, že jsem ho musel stokrát vidět zakrváceného na pokraji života, či někde v baru, jak vysedává s ženskýma a na mě neupře pohled ani jedinkrát. Tom věděl o mých pocitech, víceméně jsem se mu s nimi nemusel ani svěřovat, věděl, co k Samovi cítím a viděl, že je to silnější den ode dne. Plánoval jsem už tolikrát, že to Samovi řeknu. Že mu do očí řeknu, co k němu cítím, ale strach ze ztráty nejlepšího přítele byl silnější. Co by si jen myslel? Co by si mysleli druzí? Vlastně... druzí jsou mi celkem fuk. Pro mě je důležitý Sam.

Kopl jsem do sebe zbývající obsah sklenky a při zvednutí se ze židle jsem se mírně zamotal. Padl jsem do postele a nechal se zanést do říše snů. Ráno mě probralo hlasité klepání na dveře. S příšernou bolestí hlavy jsem vstal a vydal se je otevřít. 

,,No to snad nemyslíš vážně, zase jsi chlastal?“ ozval se pro mě, již velmi známý hlas.  
,,No jo furt ty magore.. nemůžu si snad občas dát?“ zavřel jsem za ním dveře, zatímco se uvelebil v křesle.   
,,Dáš si kafe?“ optal jsem se vyčerpaně.  
,,Musíme si promluvit ty pitomče“ odpověděl.  
,,O čem si chceš promluvit?“ otočil jsem se na něj zaraženě.  
,,Tom mi říkal, že jsi se nějak moc rozpil. Ne že bych si toho sám nevšiml, ale měl jsem za to, že se nějakým způsobem krotíš a ne že vychlastáš celou flašku za jeden večer.“  
,,Proto jsi tady? Abys zase sejčkoval na něco, co není vůbec tvá věc?“ optal jsem se ho rázně.  
,,Jak že to není moje věc? Celý týden mi nebereš telefon, děláš jako bych neexistoval!“ zvedl se z křesla.

,,Same, ty se celé týdny vláčíš s ženskýma, necháváš Salieriho, aby uděloval tobě a Tomovi mise, ze kterých mě nějakým záhadným způsobem vyškrtává a dává mi naopak nějaké malicherné úkoly, které plním s Carlem, který v životě nedržel v ruce bouchačku. Já nejsem figurka se kterou si pohneš jak se ti umane. Najednou sis vzpomněl, že ještě pořád dýchám? Že neexistuje jen Tommy, ale i já?“ začal jsem rozčíleně.  
,,Hele, brzdi ty nemotoro, za prvé, já nemůžu za to, že ti Don dává jinou práci než mně a Tomovi a za druhé, nechápu, proč tě tak neuvěřitelně rozčiluje, že s ním trávím více času než s tebou. Od doby co se do rodiny přidal Tom jsi nějak moc otrávenej ze života,“ protočil očima, jen co svým klidným hlasem dořekl, co mi chtěl sdělit. Nasraně jsem na sebe hodil sako a naznačil mu, že mám v plánu opustit byt, což by mělo být i v jeho plánech.   
,,V poslední době se chováš jak ženská. Pořád seš nasranej, i když jsem ti nic neudělal, je to pěkně otravný,“ poznamenal když vyšel ven z bytu a čekal, až zamknu.  
,,Pokud tě to tak strašně sere, proč jsi tedy přišel?“ otočil jsem se na něj a věnoval mu pohled plný zoufalství, vzteku. Mlčel. Jak obvyklé.

Mlčky jsme vyšli z budovy a dali se na cestu do Salieriho baru. Cesta probíhala zcela bez komplikací, vzhledem k tomu že jsme byli oba ticho a jeden druhému nevěnoval pozornost. Když jsme došli do baru, vydali jsme se okamžitě do zadní místnosti, kde jsme se usadili a čekali, až přijde Tom a ihned po něm Salieri s Frankem.   
,,Je ti líp?“ ozval se najednou Sam, který na mě upřel svůj pohled.  
,,V rámci možností..“ zkřížil jsem ruce na hrudi.  
,,Poslyš, za chvíli dojdou ostatní, proto by bylo dobrý, kdyby sis přestal hrát na uraženého,“ zavrávoral. Jak dobře mě on zná...

,,Měl bys zpytovat svědomí..“ odpověděl jsem a usadil se normálně, když vešel do místnosti Tom.  
,,Nazdar hoši, snad tady neprobíráte jak skvěle moje žena vaří beze mě?“ řekl ironicky a posadil se vedle mě. Abych to uvedl na pravou míru, Sára dělá v kuchyni a je jasné, že její specialitky jíme v podstatě pořád.   
,,Ne, kdepak, jen jsme něco řešili,“ podíval se na něj Sam a následně svůj pohled přesunul na mě.   
,,Jo, fakt?“ podivil se Tom.  
,,Paulie se zase zlil jako čokl,“ odpověděl mu Sam vážným tónem. Vždy když mě viděl s kocovinou, s výsměchem si ze mě utahoval, ale dnes to bylo jiné. Jakoby… se najednou tak staral. Není to, že bych ustaraného Sama neznal, ale jednoduše mi to k němu nepasuje.   
,,Paulie, já ti říkal, že když budeš mít zase špatnou náladu, máš mi zavolat, přijel bych“ začal hned Tom starostlivě a zároveň naštvaně kibicovat.  
,,Nechtěl jsem být na obtíž Tommy. Je to jedno, dostanu se z toho sám.“ zalhal jsem. Jasně že potřebuji pomoc. Topím se v pocitech, kterých bych se nejradši zbavil, ale nejde to.   
,,Jak špatnou náladu? Je tu něco, co bych měl vědět?“ ozval se Sam. Ano, je pravda, že před ním jsem své pocity vždy skrýval. Většinou jsem své hloupé kecy vyklopil Tomovi u skleničky, ale Sama jsem vynechával, přeci jen to, co jsem prožíval, bylo vždy kvůli němu.

,,Vůbec nic co bys měl TY vědět“ zdůraznil jsem a on mi věnoval nechápavý pohled.   
,,Tome, můžeš mi vysvětlit co se děje?“ podíval se na Toma a následně na mě.  
,,To tě zas odkopla nějaká štětka? Já ti ale říkal, že se jimi nesmíš nechat omotat kolem prstu-“   
,,Same, drž hubu, díky,“ odsekl jsem ho.  
,,Fajn, jak myslíš,“ odfrkl si naštvaně a opřel se o opěradlo židle. Do místnosti vešel Salieri a usadil se ke stolu.  
,,Dnes, Same, Tommy, společně zajedete opět pro výpalné. Paulie, pro tebe mám jinou práci, s Carlem zajedete převzít zásilku pití, Carlo už o všem ví, takže si zajdeš k Vinniemu pro zbraň,“ přikázal.  
,,Rozumím Done,“ zvedl jsem se stále s nahněvaným výrazem v obličeji.  
,,Done, nemohl by dnes jet místo mě Paulie?“ navrhl najednou Tom, zatímco já se na něj překvapeně podíval a Sam také.  
,,No.. pokud na tom trváš, proč by nemohl. Vezmeš si tedy na starost jeho práci. Same, Paulie, jděte si pro zbraně, auto a za pár hodin se uvidíme zde,“ dořekl Don. 

Zatímco šel Sam napřed, já šel pomalu s Tommym.  
,,Proč jsi to sakra udělal?“ optal jsem se zmateně.  
,,Jak proč jsem to udělal? Měl bys mi poděkovat, že jsem ti zprostředkoval rande. Poslyš, já vím že ti jeho přítomnost chybí, takhle to ale nejde Paulie. Měl bys mu to říct. Říct mu o svých pocitech“ poplácal mě po rameni.  
,,Myslíš, že ho zajímají pocity někoho, jako jsem já? Jsem beznadějný blbec s velkými plány do budoucna a on magnet na své okolí, bez vize do budoucna. Měli bychom vůbec my dva spolu smysl? Jsme oba úplně odlišní,“ odpověděl jsem nejistě.  
,,Paulie, pokud ti to pomůže, Sam se mě na tebe včera ptal,“ začal najednou.  
,,Ptal?“ upřel jsem na něj svůj pohled.  
,,Ano.. dělá si o tebe starosti. Nezvedáš mu telefonáty, celej tejden ses s ním pořádně ani nechtěl bavit. Poslyš, znáš Sama. On není někdo, kdo k tobě přiběhne a začne se příšerně starat, na to je až moc paličatý a odseknutý, ale záleží mu na tobě, Paulie. Já chápu, jak se cítíš, ale takto to jednoduše nejde. Nedává to najevo, ale stará se a to poněkud dost. A teď běž, ať zbytečně nečeká,“ dokončil a já na něj jen tupě zíral.   
Mou hlavou v tu chvíli proběhla hromada vzpomínek. Vzpomínek, kdy mi Sam zachránil život, kryl záda, dával své ‘‘moudré‘‘ rady do života. Zahazoval se se mnou, s takovým idiotem tolik let. Kdybych ho nezajímal, nestaral by se.

Když jsem vyšel ven, naskytl se mi pohled na Sama opřeného o auto, zašlapávajíc cígo do země.   
,,Kde se flákáš? Musíme jet. Tady máš,“ podal mi colta a posadil se na místo řidiče. Posadil jsem se vedle a vyjeli jsme.   
,,Můžeme si promluvit?“ ozval se najednou, když zastavil na krajnici mimo město.   
,,O čem?“ odpověděl jsem bez zájmu.  
,,Na nic si nehraj. Já vím, že se něco děje a já z nějakého důvodu nevím co. Myslel jsem si, že mi věříš více než Tomovi..“ řekl poněkud naštvaně.  
,,Jsem v pohodě. Není tvoje starost se starat o mé problémy a pocity,“ I když za ně můžeš ty..   
,,Slyšíš se vůbec?“ zamračil se ,,Paulie, je to snad i moje starost, ty pitomče. Hele, já nechápu, co máš za problém. Vždy jsi své šílené trable a problémy řešil se mnou,“ zadíval se na mě, stále se mračíc a čekajíc na vysvětlení.  
,,Můžeme laskavě jet dál?“ otočil jsem hlavu na druhou stranu. Nedokážu se mu podívat do očí. Ne teď.  
,,Paulie, ty se na mě laskavě podívej a řekni mi, co je za problém. Hned,“ řekl s přísným tónem. Tady už nejspíše končí všechna zábava. V jeho hlase hraje hněv. Že by ho to rozzuřilo? Ne, blbost. Není přeci tak jednoduché ho nasrat, ne?

,,Takže ještě jednou. Laskavě se na mě podívej a vyklop to,“ zopakoval ledovým hlasem.  
,,Nebo co? Musíme dodělat naši práci a zrovna u tebe vím, že si to u Dona zbytečným zdržováním posrat nechceš. Ser na to Same. Prostě nastartuj a jeď, jsem tady kvůli práci, ne kvůli tvým rozkazům,“ odpověděl jsem, dívajíc se na oblohu ze svého okýnka. V tu jsem ucítil silný stisk na mém zápěstí. Svůj pohled jsem obrátil do jeho očí.  
,,Takže? Stále hodláš lhát?“ řekl vážným tónem a zadíval se hluboko do mých očí, jakoby mě snad chtěl hypnotizovat, o což se ani snažit nemusel, protože se mu to vedlo bravurně, aniž by o tom jen věděl.   
,,Nebudu odpovídat na tvou otázku, protože jsi stále nezodpověděl tu mou,“ vzepřel jsem se mu.  
,,Takže, nebo co, se ptáš?“ stiskl mé zápěstí pevněji.   
,,Chceš mě zabít nebo co?!“ vyklouzl jsem z jeho stisku.  
,,Dneska ne, ale je pravda že jsem to hodně krát plánoval, jen mi v tom bránil fakt, že bys mi docela chyběl,“ pousmál se s úšklebkem, který stále hrál v jeho očích.  
,,No páni, tady je někdo najednou strašně vtipnej..“   
,,Poslouchej Paulie. Až se na to budeš cítit, řekneš mi to, protože jsme teď promrhali 10 minut blbostmi a já chci dodělat svou práci,“ usadil se v klidu zpět na místo řidiče a dělal, jakoby se nic nestalo.   
,,Celej ty.. tak nastartuj ať můžeme jet,“ přetočil jsem svůj zrak k oknu a usmíval se jako idiot. Miluju, když s ním můžu trávit čas, i když mě fakt sere.

,,Co ti na tom tak trvá, magore?“ podíval jsem se na něj asi po minutě čekání. Minutu se přeci nestartuje, zabere to pár vteřin.   
,,Nejde to nastartovat..“ odpověděl zamyšleně.  
,,Počkej, vylezu a mrknu se, co s tím je,“ vyskočil z auta a šel se podívat. Jsem si poněkud jistý, že to spraví. Vždy mu opravování aut šlo a já stále nechápu, jak tomu může tak dobře rozumět. Já jsem rád, že si alespoň natankuju.   
,,Paulie, máme problém..“ otevřel mé dveře a naklonil se ke mně, abych ho slyšel.   
,,Museli bychom jít na pumpu, do té doby tuhle kraksnu nerozjedeme..“   
,,To si děláš prdel..“   
,,Ne. Nevím jak se to mohlo stát, Ralph tam dolejval než jsme jeli. Budeme muset vzít jinou káru. Nějakou si čórneme až pojede, musíme dnes vybrat ty poplatky mimo město, Salieri bude pěkně nasranej pokud to tu nedoděláme, tak pojď,“ mrkl na mě a šel kousek dál sledovat, zda někdo nejede. Mé rudé tváře byly k nezaplacení, když jsem se podíval do zpětného zrcátka. Pomalu jsem se zvedl a zavřel za sebou dveře.   
,,Tady asi pěkně dlouho nic nepojede, máme pech,“ dokolíbal jsem se k němu.   
,,Že ne?“ stočil pohled na přijíždějící auto.  
,,To je naše šance,“ vydal se před auto, které těsně před ním zastavilo.  
,,Co to děláte?“ začal peskovat řidič, kterého Sam doslova vyhodil ven z auta.  
,,Jen o tom cekneš fízlům a najdu si tě. Važ si toho, že tě ušetřím,“ namířil na něj zbraň a muž začal utíkat tryskovou rychlostí do lesů.   
,,Pojď Paulie, sedej,“ zavolal na mě a já se v rychlosti usadil na sedačku vedle něj.

Vyjeli jsme k motelu, cesta přetrvávala v klidu a tichu. Když jsme dojeli na místo, oba jsme vystoupili z auta a vydali se dovnitř. Když s námi jel poprvé Tommy, dopadlo to drasticky a tak si od té doby dáváme větší pozor.   
,,Když tak buď ostražitý, kdo ví, zda si na nás nenašijí nějakou boudu,“ upozornil mě a vydal se směrem ke vchodu. Jeho dlouhý kabát vlál pomocí silného větru a následných kapek, které na něj začaly dopadat. Prší. Rychle jsem ho doběhl a oba jsme nakráčeli dovnitř. Sice jsme zde měli nové klienty, kteří se zdáli být slušní, ale stejně jsme si z tehdejší události vzali ponaučení.  
,,Jdeme si pro výpalné,“ opřel se Sam o pult.  
,,Jasně pánové, Johny, dones sem ty prachy!“ zvolal na svého kolegu do jedné z místností za barem. Než jsem stihl cokoliv udělat, zatmělo se mi před očima. 

Probudil jsem se v místnosti, kterou jsem moc dobře znal. Nebylo to přeci jen poprvý, co jsem se zde probudil.  
,,Vidím, že už jste vzhůru Paulie,“ přišel ke mně doktor, můj starej známej, který mně i ostatním zachránil život už tolikrát.  
,,K-Kde je Sam?“ začal jsem se pomalu zvedat, zatímco má hlava třeštěla jako by mi s ní někdo hodil o zem.  
,,J-Je v pořádku?“ optal jsem se, zatímco jsem hluboko uvnitř vyšiloval. Opět myslím jen na to nejhorší. Jenže ono nejde myslet na to, že by byl v pohodě, vždycky se topí v krvi hlavně on. Co když je na tom hůř než já, co když je mrtvej? Ale to zas nevysvětluje to, že jsem tady. Kdo by mě sem asi odvezl?   
,,Je v pořádku Paulie, nemusíte se bát. Odvezl vás sem, nevím jak se co odehrálo, prý jste něčím, nejspíše židlí schytal pecku do hlavy, ale budete v pořádku.

,,A kde je teď?“ věnoval jsem doktorovi ustaraný pohled.  
,,Má také nějaká zranění? I když to by asi nebyl schopnej řídit, co? Přijde?“ zasypal jsem doktora otázkami.   
,,Jel oznámit Salierimu, co se stalo, nevím, zda ještě přijede. A teď si lehněte a odpočívejte,“ vyzval mě doktor a opustil místnost. Zajímalo by mě, kde teď je. Vrátí se ještě? Vlastně jsem se ani nedozvěděl, zda je doopravdy v pořádku. Myšlenky v mé hlavě mi nejspíše nedají spát, dokud se nepřesvědčím, jak na tom Sam je. I když asi nemá smysl čekat, zda se objeví. 

Zavřel jsem své oči a nechal se uspat svými myšlenkami. Kdyby mě chtěl vidět, přišel by. Nemá cenu čekat, když ani nemusí přijít. Nedivil bych se, kdyby šel radši někam za holkama, celej von. Probrala mě nesnesitelná bolest hlavy. Venku již byla tma a já si spěšně rozsvítil lampičku. Nikde nikdo. Chce se mi pekelně chcát a předpokládám, že cesta na hajzl bude větší boj než kdy předtím. Nohami jsem dopadl na koberec, přes který jsem se vydal ke dveřím. Otevřel jsem je a vydal se tmavou chodbou k toaletě. Když jsem se nějak vykolébal zpět na chodbu, uslyšel jsem z obýváku tři hlasy. Se svou bolavou hlavou, jejíž čelo bylo omotáno obvazem jsem se vydal za hlasy. Když se světlo dotklo mých očí, musel jsem se až chytit za čelo, abych vůbec mohl po hodinách strávených ve tmě udělat nějaké kroky.  
,,No podívejme se kdo se probudil,“ usmál se na mě Tom a poplácal rukou na místo vedle něj, načež jsem k němu přišel a posadil se. Svůj pohled jsem upřel na Sama, který měl sytě fialový monokl.  
,,Můžeme si promluvit?“ řekl vážně, bez jakýchkoli emocí a já pouze přikývl. Došli jsme spolu do pokoje, ve kterém jsem strávil pár hodin a já pouze čekal, co se bude dít.

,,Jsi v pohodě?“ začal tiše a podíval se mi ustaraně do očí.  
,,Dýchám jak vidíš,“ odpověděl jsem.  
,,Zase se nám to posralo. Nejhorší je, že se mi ani nepovedlo je dohnat, utekli s prachama dřív, než jsem vůbec stihl z té barabizny vylézt, takže byl Salieri pěkně nasranej,“ oznámil mi ,,Ale hlavní je, že jsi v pořádku, Paulie, že jsi teď se mnou, že.. jsi v bezpečí“ zadíval se hluboko do mých očí, zatímco já se topil v těch jeho. Ty modré oči jsem vídal často, ve svých snech, při práci, v momentech, kdy se zdálo, že je vidím naposledy, ale on nebyl takový. On nebyl někdo, kdo by mě jen tak opustil.

,,Jsi pitomec, víš to?“ usmál jsem se nenápadně a své oči přemístil k zemi.   
,,Říká ten pravej,“ odpověděl z ničeho nic a já stejně poznal, že se jeho koutky také pohly do úsměvu.  
,,Ale i tak tě mám celkem rád,“ popošel ke mně.   
,,Jak celkem?“   
,,Řekněme, že i když mě tvé debilní kecy doprovázené hloupými otázkami dohání již skoro celý můj život k šílenství, nedokážu si život bez nich představit. Vím, že jsem často nevděčný, ale dnes jsem došel k tomuto závěru. Děkuji ti, že jsi, Paulie.“

**Author's Note:**

> Toto byla moje první fanfikce na AO3 a na tento ship celkově, proto doufám, že vás to nijak extra nezklamalo.


End file.
